Best Thing I Got
by austlly394
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for 3 years. Four weeks after their anniversary, Ally discovers something. Something that change her and Austin's life forever. Meanwhile, Dez and Trish have a daughter to care for. Yeah that's right, Dez and Trish have a daughter. On this journey, the 20 year olds have to take on the world and realize they're the best thing that they got. Rated T.


**Author's note: so this is an idea that I've been tinkering with for about 4 weeks. I thought I would share it with you guys. Updates will be once a week depending how well this story does. I will still continue with my old updating schedule just with a break for this story probably on Monday or Friday. This story is different from my other plots. I've seen similar but nothing like this story. The title was inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's song, "Best Thing I Got" which is literally Austin and Ally's song. It's on YouTube if you want to hear it. I hope you like this story. Here's chapter 1 of, "Best Thing I Got" I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

_Ally's Flashback Ally's POV_

_"__Austin, this has been the best night ever." I say to my boyfriend of now, today, 3 years. That's right, Austin and I have been dating for 3 years. And it's been the best 3 years of my life._

_"__Ally, you're beautiful." Austin said. He kisses my cheek. I kiss his lips. Now we are full on making-out. Things are getting more mature by the minute, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I answer, "Yes. More than anything." And the rest is history._

_End of Ally's Flashback Still Ally's POV_

That was 4 weeks ago. I'm sitting in the bathroom of my mom's place, holding 3 positive pregnancy tests. How will I tell Austin? We're only 19, almost 20. How am I going to tell my dad? He'll freak out. How am I going to tell my mom? Or my older brothers? My older brothers, Alex and Andy, are really protective of me. Not my fault I'm there baby sister. And there my fraternal twin brothers, who both have girlfriends. Alex and his girlfriend, Jenna, have been dating for 6 years. Andy and his girlfriend, Rachel, have been on-and-off for 4 years. They are currently on. Back to telling Austin thing, how am I? Just now I get a text from Trish, "FYI: nxt time unlock ur door ur mom let me in"

I respond, "Ur in my house aren't u"

Trish text, "U got it dude"

I txt back, "Really, a Full House reference"

I hear a knock on the bathroom door, "Ally, you in there?" Trish said.

"Yeah, come in." I say.

"So, are they positive?" Trish knows. In fact, she was the first and only person I told about my morning sickness.

"Yes, all 3." I show her the plastic, positive tests.

"Congrats." Trish hugs me. However, I don't return the hug, "What's wrong?"

"How did you tell, Dez?" I say. That's right, Dez and Trish are parents. On December 2nd, 2010, they had a daughter named Maya Alexis. Trish and Dez were only 16. Now you may think: What about the fact that Dez is a 6 year old trapped in a 16 (at the time) year olds body? Easy" Dez grew up in an instant. After Maya was born, the doctor's handed her to Dez first. Once Maya looked at Dez with her bright blue eyes, Dez grew up. He was always there for Maya. Anytime Trish was sleeping or was too tired to get Maya, Dez would always do it for Trish. Don't get me wrong, Trish is an amazing parent. And it's Trish, lazy, impatient Trish. But she does anything for her daughter. Speaking of Maya, she'll be 4 in December. She has Dez's red hair color and blue eyes. But has Trish's curly hair. Her personality is a combination of the two. But, it's not a bad personality. Maya is silly, tough, and of course, a bit lazy.

"Well, it wasn't as fun as you think." Trish said, "When I told him, he fainted. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I yelled, Dez, at him. He got up, sat on the couch next to me, and said, "Wait. What did you just say?" I told him, again, that I was pregnant. After that, the biggest smile formed on his face. He was so happy."

"I remember you calling me after you told him." I say.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I been…_

"Hello…Hey Dez…Ally's house…Okay, see you soon." Trish hangs up her phone, "Dez is bringing Maya over. That's okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up Austin from Starr Records. Wanna come once Maya gets here?" I ask.

"Yeah, Maya loves Starr Records." Trish said.

"Okay." I hear a knock on my front door. My mom answers the door to most likely Dez and Maya.

"Come on, Trish." We head to my room on the second floor. Trish hides the tests and I sit on my bed. She joins me.

"Mommy." Maya runs into Trish's arms. Her red locks bounce everywhere.

"What did you and daddy do today?" Trish asks her daughter.

"He took me to the beach. But then he got a starfish stuck on his cheek. I got to pull it off." Maya said.

"She's strong for a 3 year old." Dez said.

"Oh, Dez, I thought you learned your lesson." Trish said.

"What lesson" Dez said.

"You don't remember? Ally's songbook was left in the ice cream cart so we had to get it and before that we went to the beach and you got a starfish glued to your cheek and I pulled it off. Remember? **(I don't own the plot for Songwriting and Starfish)**." Trish said.

"Oh, yeah." Dez said.

"Maya, do you want to come to Starr Records with your mom and me to pick up Uncle Austin?" I say.

"Okay." Maya said.

Maya, Trish, and I head to Starr Records to pick up my boyfriend and the father of my child. Once we get to Starr Records, Jimmy tells us that Austin's music is coming along great and that his next album should be out within 3 months.

"That's great. Thanks, Jimmy. Where is Austin anyway?" I say.

"Dez picked him up a few minutes before you guys arrived." Jimmy said. What the what? I told Austin that I would pick him up. I wonder why he went with Dez.

Austin's POV

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I bailed on Ally, but me and Dez had something important to do. Dez and I walk into a jewelry store with one idem in mind. An engagement ring.

That's right. I, Austin Monica Moon, am going to propose to Annalise Rose Dawson. I love Ally so such and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's my everything. She's my rock, I'm her roll. We complete each other. We're better together. Ally's birthday is August 16th, so I'll propose then.

15 minutes has gone by and I cannot find the perfect…it's perfect.

"Dez, check out this ring. It's perfect." I show Dez the ring.

"You should totally get that ring for Ally. She'll love it." Dez said.

"I know she will. She's the one." I say.

Ally's POV

"I wonder what Austin and Dez are up to?" I say to Trish.

"I wish I knew." Trish said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go to the beach club?" Maya said.

"Sure, wanna come?" Trish says to me.

"Sure, why not. Just let me find my…wallet...got it." I say.

"Cool, let's go." Trish said.

"Mom. Trish, Maya, and I are going to Shredder's." I say.

"Have fun." mom said. Once I tell Austin about the baby, we are defiantly getting a place of our own. Like Dez and Trish. After Maya was born, they got a place of their own. When Maya was just a baby, it was hard on Trish and Dez's relationship. All it took was one fight to make them realize that Maya was the best thing to ever happen to them. Maya made their relationship better. She brought Dez and Trish closer than they ever were before. Maybe, this baby will bring me and Austin closer together. No, that's impossible. We are timeless.

Maya, Trish, and I get to Shredder's, Hazel, Trish's old boss, comes and greets us.

"Trish, long time no see." Hazel as usual said way too perky.

"Well, I kind of have a daughter to take care of." Trish said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Maya said defensively.

"I know, silly. See yah later." Hazel said.

"God, she's more annoying than when we first met Megan." Trish said.

"I know, tell me about it." I say.

"Mommy, can I get chocolate milk?" Maya said.

"Sure, sweetie." Trish said, "I'll be right back"

"Auntie Ally, when are you and Uncle Austin gonna get married?" Maya asked.

"What! Maya Alexis. Truth is: I don't know. I want to marry, Austin. But, I'm not sure if he is. I mean, I am having a baby with him." I say.

"I'm going to have a cousin?" Maya said.

"Yeah." I say.

"I hope it's a girl." Maya said.

"What if it's a boy?" I say.

"Then, I'll love him just as much." Maya said.

"Aww, Maya." Maya and I hug.

"Ally, I got you a coke. You own me 2 dollars." Trish said handing her daughter her chocolate milk.

"Trish, fine!" I say.

"I'm kidding." Trish whispers something to Maya.

"Ally, mommy said that you _do_ owe her to money." Maya said.

"Maya Alexis!" Trish said.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Maya said.

"I know you are." Trish said.

"Where's my food." Maya said.

"It'll be here…now…Carrie, still working here?" Trish said.

"Yeah. Hi, Maya." Carrie said to Trish's daughter. This should be interesting.

"Hey, Carrie." Maya said.

"Carrie, how do you know my daughter?" Trish said.

"Ally normally takes Maya here when she's babysitting and we hang out when I supposed to be working." Carrie said.

"Ally!" Trish said.

"What?" I say.

"Carrie is Dez's ex." Trish said.

"I'm right here." Carrie said. I think, I'm not really paying attention to her.

"From when they were like 14." I say.

"I'll give you that." Trish said. "Thank you, Carrie."

"You two are more alike than you think." I say.

"How the he…heck are me and Carrie ALIKE?" Trish said.

"Easy: you both stink at working." I say.

"What Auntie Ally said." Maya said.

"Thank you, Maya." I say.

"Okay that is kind of…okay majorly true." Trish said.

"I know." I grab a fry. They are the best.

Austin's POV

Dez and I are at his and Trish's place. They've been together for 5ish years. They have a daughter together. Me and Ally need to catch up. Kidding. We're making this relationship the best that we can. We are going at our own speed. Although I am proposing to her in less than 2 weeks. We're in love. I just know it. And after that one night, 4 weeks ago, I feel that we're closer than we ever were before. I hope she know how much I'm in love with her. And she's in love with me.

"Dez?" I say.

"What's up?" Dez said.

"What future do you see with Trish?" I say.

"Well, we already have a daughter so I guess, marriage, more kids, and living happily ever after." Dez said. He really has matured.

"Wow…I never thought you would say something that mature." I say.

"Ever since Maya came, I've grown up. Having a kid so young and still acting like a kid changes you. It changes you into a grown up. Sure, I still have my moments but, I'm Dez, it happens. And I know Maya will be just like me: silly. But I know she'll grow up. She's my daughter and I love her." Dez said.

"You really have changed. I can't wait to give Ally this ring. I know she'll say yes. But I feel like she's been hiding something from me for the past 4 weeks. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." I say.

"You probably are." Dez said.

Ally's POV

After Shredder's, we went back to my house. Why is Andy's car in the driveway? He's always at his apartment with his roommate and best friend, Charlie.

"My brother is here. Why?" I say.

"Which one?" Maya said.

"Andy." I say.

"I've never met Andy. Only Alex." Maya said.

Andy is only ever home when something is wrong and my mom must be gone so he stayed. Maybe hoping that I'll be home.

"Andy, what are you doing home? I thought you and Charlie would be doing something." I say.

"Rachel, dumped me. For another guy." Andy said.

"Andy." I comfort my brother. He needs it.

"Why did Rachel dump me? Just last week we went on the best date. There was dinner and dancing." Andy is the romantic type. Alex and Jenna just like to chill and hang out. Nothing romantic except for Valentine's Day.

"I don't know. You two were best friends with a rocky relationship." I say.

"Trust me, Andy, I know." Trish said.

"You and Dez?" Andy said.

"Yeah, it was rocky in the beginning and after our daughter, Maya, was born, we had this huge fight that made us realize that we NEED each other." Trish said.

"Ally told me about Maya." Andy said.

"Did anyone say my name?" Maya said.

"And you must be Maya?" Andy said.

"Yeah, you look different from Alex. I thought you were twins?" Maya said.

"We are but not all twins look alike." Andy said.

"Okay." Maya said. She and Trish head upstairs to my room.

"Andy, call me if you need anything. I'll be there for you." I say.

"You rock, Ally. Make sure that you and Austin cherish what you have. And never let it go." Andy said. Andy is also the smarter one of my brothers.

"Don't worry, I will." Andy doesn't know the half of it.

Why can't my room be on the 1st floor? Ugg, I'm feeling lazy. I mostly blame Trish and a tad bit of Maya.

"Ally, mommy won't let me have ice cream." Maya crosses her arms.

"She wants to go out. Do you have anything?" Trish said.

"I have strawberry and I know that's her favorite. I'll get her some." I say.

"Thanks Auntie Ally." Maya said.

I head downstairs. Andy is text probably, Charlie. They've been best friends since the 1st grade. They've been through so much. A few fights in the 5th and 8th grade. Once in the 10th grade, Charlie and Andy were fighting over a girl, Sadie. Charlie got Sadie but in the 12th grade they broke up. Sadie was moving to Massachusetts for like ever. They were sad but still stay in contact with each other. Love is a strange world that we all get pulled into. So of us just never get pulled back out. Like me and Austin. Or Dez and Trish. I get Maya's ice cream. Looks like Andy didn't need me. I'm proud of him.

"Ally, I think I'm going to go back home. Thank you." Andy said.

"You're welcome. Tell Charlie I said, hi." I say.

"I will." Andy leaves.

No One's POV

After Andy left, Ally, Trish, and Maya went to Trish's house. To their surprise, Dez and Austin were there. Austin had some explaining to do to Ally but, she didn't mind. Austin did have something very important to do. Maya was trying so hard to not tell Austin that Ally was having a baby but, so didn't even come close to telling him or even her own father. Ally took Andy's advice. To never let Austin go. Around 5, Austin and Ally went out on a dinner date. There, Ally asked Austin his plans for their future. Austin said how he does see a future with Ally and having kids. Just in like 2 years. This scared Ally. But she knew once she told Austin on her 20th birthday that his feelings would change. Little did Ally know that Austin was going to propose to her then. August 16th is going to be one crazy day. Austin and Ally didn't care. They are going to have a baby and possibly get engaged.

**BAM! What? Sorry: Maddie Rooney moment. So Austin and Ally are having a kid. What do you want the gender to be? I have 2 votes for a girl and 1 for a boy. Tell me in the reviews. I don't own One Republic's, "Counting Stars". R5 did a cover and it's amazing. Please review it up and tell me if you like the plot or not. Also everyone is 20 but, Ally. As we know her birthday will be soon. Review it up.**


End file.
